Envoltura de una Noche
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un Albertfic reto fic, ALSS sobre el beso tradicional bajo el muérdag, sobre la historia y su continuidad, así como... celebrar el próximo fin de año 2016 y recibir el 2017 con muchos deseos de amar y ser amados. Un fuerte abrazo a quienes inspiran, a quienes comparten, a quienes lo dan todo sin esperar nada a cambio, a ustedes por su paciencia y sus comentarios


_**FIC**_

 _ **Envoltura de una noche**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

La casa lucía fenomenal, había tantas personas, de un lado a otro se daban alimentos, bocadillos elegantemente decorados por doquier, no podía creer que todo eso fuera realizado por la Tía Elroy para enaltecer no solo el apellido, sino que por fin Albert estaba ahí… si, era ella la que echaba la casa por la ventana con tal de comprometerlo a que no faltara, lo conocía bien, sabía que no eran su fuerte las fiestas, pero hasta a mi… la hija adoptiva que nadie aceptaba, me había obligado, de manera sutil a aceptar.

Sería un fin de año diferente, siempre lo pasaba en el hogar de Ponny, para estas horas ya todos dormían y yo veía pro la ventana los fuegos artificiales, hasta que ya no se viera ni una sola luz, me iba a dormir. Hoy en cambio sería de esas ocasiones que por fin… las vería de cerca, había dormido parte del día, así que el sueño no me ganaría, como, si con los turnos en el hospital aun de noche, una se acostumbra a mover todo.

Pero como extrañaba aun a Albert, después de su regreso y la sorpresa de saberlo el Tío Abuelo William, que más podía desear que verlo otra vez, en ocasiones me sentía mala, a pensar que todavía siguiera sin recordar, con tal de tenerlo solo conmigo, que egoísta, pero sí, siempre sacaba lo mejor de mí, ahora que o estaba conmigo, estaba extrayendo lo malo que casi nunca salía de mi… desear verlo, como se vería ahí, en esa fiesta tan de alto nivel, con todas esas personas tan bien vestidas, si cuando me vi en el espejo, ni yo me reconocía… ese vestido untado, en su vida jamás lo hubiera imaginado, vestir de dorado con la espalda descubierta y el cabello metido en un revolucionado peinado que en mi vida imaginé ver… ah pero algunos rizos optaron por dejarlos fuera, debieron ser los más rebeldes, que al no poder con ellos mejor los acomodaron fuera del panal de abejas que era este peinado extraño. Aguantaría todo con tal de verlo una vez más.

La Tía Elroy había envejecido, como no, si los años no pasan en balde… verla sentada moviendo el rostro de un lado a otro, daba la seguridad que lo esperaba a él. La asistente de ella estaba ahí lista para atenderla, habían hecho todo lo que les pidió, tanto esa dama llamada Luisy, como el señor Johnson, estaban a cargo de que ese magnífico evento se luciera más que ninguno. Como no, si hasta anunciaron que el alcalde de Lakewood y otras personas que en mi vida había pensado conocer, estaban ahí.

Dicen que Annie también vendría, pero Archivald no estaba cerca y no lo había visto por ningún lado, tal vez todavía seguía asombrado cuando le dijeron que Albert era… su " Abuelo" que divertido ha sido imagina su rostro, pero también su molestia, pues Albert no detuvo a Stear de ir a la guerra, por el contrario, el estaba con su memoria perdida y de haberlo sabido, tal vez… no, creo que le hubiera dado el mismo consejo, Albert es siempre Albert, aun con su abolengo de familias adineradas, el siempre será mi Albert.

\- ¡Señorita Candy!

\- Buenas noches, señor Johnson.

\- Esta usted divina, no la hubiera reconocido, se ve usted… increíble, y… ese vestido… la hace lucir tan…

\- ¿Tan?

\- hermosa, mi querida señorita Candy. Qué bueno que vino, non podría imaginar este lugar sin usted aquí, entonces como hubieran convencido que mi señor aceptara en venir.

\- ¿perdón?

\- ¡oh! Nada, tonterías mías. Diviértase por favor, señorita Candy.

Apenas se retiraba el señor Johnson, me había dejado en la incertidumbre más grande que pudiera existir, habían obligado a Albert a venir a esa fiesta… ¿Por mi? Esos pensamientos me hicieron sentir ternura, la misma que me hizo recordar cuando compartíamos momentos entre Albert y yo, aquellos que se habían guardado dentro de mi corazón.

De pronto me sentí extraña, la gente giraba a verme, estaba en un costado del marco de un de las entradas al salón, me sentí incomoda, las personas miraban arriba y me veían a mí, gire mi rostro al techo y estaba una bola de muérdago colgando, baje mi cabeza y aun elevada, me encontré con los ojos de Albert, quien sonreía efusivamente… ¡Dios! Qué guapo se veía Albert, un traje negro, su corbatín y el chaleco dorados, hacían que su cabello luciera hermoso y brillante, parecía como ver el cielo y el sol… ¡Albert!

De pronto, sentí como tomaba mi cintura y sin esperar tomo mis labios, ahí frente a todos, dándome un… ¡Beso!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, fueron los que me devolvieron a la realidad, estaba realmente en vuelta en magia, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, hasta que algunas personas mencionaban que se trataba de una tradición de estar bajo el muérdago.

Albert me jaló de la cintura, sentía su mano en mi espalda desnuda, parecía como si entrara dentro de mi vestido, porque su mano tocaba completamente mi piel. La música daba una balada preciosa, Albert no dejaba de verme con una sonrisa en los labios, ¡Oh Dios! Traía un poco de carmín de color, se había quedado con mi… Que pensaba y yo sin poseer un pañuelo para limpiarlo, pero con esa bella sonrisa, disimulaba muy bien la pequeña marca de mi carmín rojo en sus labios, luego él se limpiaba suavemente con la punta de su lengua, me hizo ruborizar por completo, pero él seguía sonriendo. Y yo… yo estaba envuelta en sus brazos, era solo una noche especial, todo había comenzado con el muérdago colgando, ya Albert no me dejaba sola, a todos loados me llevaba de un lado a otro, luego al decir que pasara a hacer un brindes, sus dedos estaban enlazados a los míos, sin posibilidad de soltarlos.

\- Buenas noches a todos, esta es una ocasión hermosa para ver los rostros de algunos conocidos, - Mira Candy ahí está el director del hospital donde me salvaste, - Y mira, también está el doctor que me atendió cuando perdí la memoria, - ¡Doctor! No soy un delincuente, mi nombre es William Albert Andrew, ella es la mujer que me salvó, la recuerda usted, fue corrida por mi causa, me llevo a vivir con ella, aun en contra de todos los protocolos, pero sabe, es mi familia, así que… no hay nada que temer, ya no necesita su empleo, es una Andrew. - Señores me encanta estar aquí esta noche, con las personas que más amo y he apreciado siempre, mi Tía Elroy, la mujer más linda del mundo, quien organizó junto a varias personas este evento para finalizar celebrar la Navidad y finalizar el año, si, ella siempre tan esplendida, también está aquí, la mujer que me salvo la vida, a la que siempre llevo en mi corazón y que ha estado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo, sin ella, estaría perdido.

\- Aprovecho la ocasión, por lo que me dijo el Alcalde, que debería recompensar a Candy por haberme salvado, por supuesto, que limpiara su reputación que ya estaba por los suelos, por eso esta noche, esta noche aprovechando que estamos todos reunidos, le pido a mi princesa de la colina… frente a todos ustedes.

Me gire asombra a verlo, me dijo Princesa de la colina, que hermoso detalle, luego vi como se inclinaba poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, pidiéndome que aceptara casarme con él. ¡Albert! Frente a todos que estaban asustados, algunos rostros con los ojos desorbitados y otros esperando mi respuesta, iba a poner mi mano en su rostro y el colocaba la sortija de una cajita en mi dedo, e insistía en mi respuesta, como si estaba enmudecida, pero solo podía asentir, y el sonriendo efusivamente me alzo en sus brazos, me bajo estrechada a su cuerpo y tomo de nuevo mis labios… ¡Por Dios! Qué bien besa Albert, perdía todos mis sentidos y recupere otras sensaciones o las vi por primera vez, porque o escuchaba nada, solo los latidos de mi corazón completamente agitado, le había dicho que si. Pero como esperaba que dijera que no, ante tantas personas, además… solo deseaba estar con él y… ya me lo había cumplido el muérdago colgante de la entrada. ¡Albert!

La noche parecía cobrar magia, los fuegos artificiales comenzaban y él me tenía estrechada en sus brazos, besaba mi mejilla y susurraba palabra que nunca había esperado en mi oído, era como flotar en las nubes, Albert me decía que se sentía tan feliz de tenerme en sus… brazos.

La noche se hizo larga, y la verdad no esperaba que terminara, algunos comenzaron a irse, muchas damas serias y decepcionadas, a lo lejos vi a Archie que me sonreía alzando una copa, y decía

\- ¡Por ti, Gatita! Y por él, que se ha quedado con la mujer más bella de la fiesta.

\- ¡Archie!

Albert y el se abrazaron, después me comentaba al oído que lo siguiera, que la Tía Elroy y sus secuaces se habían ido a descansar, ya era tarde, y él deseaba que fuera a su lado aun. Caminamos pro los jardines, sus dedos se enlazaban a los míos, se quito el saco cubriendo mis hombros y con ello mi espalda, luego se sentaba en una banca y me llevaba con él… a sus piernas.

\- Gracias Candy, por aceptar ser mi esposa, este mundo de personas tan diferentes a nosotros, me hace sentir perdido, pero contigo a mi lado, créeme preciosa, me siento muy feliz.

\- Albert yo… siento como si estuviera envuelta en magia, solo por esta noche.

\- No preciosa, no estás envuelta en magia, estas envuelta en mis brazos y por lo que escuche tendremos que casarnos pronto, porque según estas personas, hemos vivido en unión libre por mucho tiempo, viste al Padre Sebastián, estuvo recriminando a mi Tía, que no podía seguir postergando nuestra unión.

\- Albert, lo siento yo…

\- No, Candy, no lo sientas, di que si me amas y que podrás ser mi esposa.

\- Por supuesto que sí, desde aquella tarde en la colina, he deseado verte de nuevo, para mí es un honor poder ser tu esposa, Albert.

\- ¡Candy!

Tomo de nuevo mis labios, su cuerpo estaba inquieto, su calor me trasmitía todo lo que yo también ya sentía, un vibrar en cada poro de mi piel, sus besos tomaron más de mi, mis labios desaparecieron en los suyos, mis brazos terminaron en su cintura y los de él me envolvían… estrechándome a su lado.

No puedo contarles más, para todas esas personas que estuvieron en la fiesta, Albert y yo teníamos vida marital desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero la realidad, nuestra vida marital comenzó esa noche, porque amanecimos con nuestros cuerpos desnudos en su habitación, desde entonces no ha dejado que pase una noche sola, aun con los tramites tan rápidos de la boda legal, y los de la iglesia, jamás podre darle gracias a dios por todo lo que me ha dado, pero debo agradecer a… el señor que haya colgado el muérdago en la puerta, cada Navidad, reviso que no solo sea una fiesta hermosa, e intima, sino que un muérdago cuelgue en nuestra habitación, ya saben, si está molesto por el trabajo o por los deberes, lo acompaño lentamente hasta ese marco dentro de la habitación, tomo su cuello con mis brazos y solo le digo…

\- ¡Es la tradición!

FIN

* * *

 _ **Este fic fue escrito para un reto dentro del grupo ALSS, tratado de apegarme a las reglas de un beso bajo el muérdago, pero con mi inspiración y un poco mas a la historia de Candy Candy y su continuidad, deseando sea de su agrado, sirva este para desearles un hermoso fin de año, y un espectacular 2017.**_

 _ **Sinceramente,**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
